


I Know You'll Always Catch Me

by sapphicbay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lena knows Kara is Supergirl and is ok with it, One Shot, bc thats cute and gay, bridal carry, fluff tho, they girlfriends, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbay/pseuds/sapphicbay
Summary: Kara will always be there to catch Lena when she's falling, literally. Pretending like some of this episode didn't happen because I can't take it. If you haven't watched the new episode yet, this will have some spoilers! I did skip around some parts, just to keep it happy. Literally there's like a paragraph of angst because I cant handle any more than thay right now.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	I Know You'll Always Catch Me

After the visit to her penthouse, Lena knew Leviathan would be coming for her again. She had what they wanted, and honestly, she wanted it more. It reminded her of her birth mother. She had dreamed of having the amulet for the longest time. It was just a story her mother told her at first, but now it was real. And she was going to keep it.

So, here should stood, behind the podium as a few reporters stood before her. They all felt the ground rumble, and Lena knew what was coming. She tried to stay calm when the ground rumble again. The reporters were growing anxious, question what was happening. Then, the ground shook again, sending people falling to the ground. Screams were heard around the cliff side as the ground trembled and Rama Khan appeared.

He started as a stone-looking creature before becoming more human. He sent out a crashing wave through the ground, people falling down as Lena began to run. A glance over her shoulder confirmed that the man was following her. She jumped to the side as she ran, avoiding being hit. The edge of the cliff arrived sooner than she anticipated, and she had to act fast. The popped her watch open, clicking the one button she knew would get Kara to her, stopping anything else she was doing. One last glance back and she jumped off the cliff, the ground exploding around her as rocks fell beside her.

There was a short moment where she thought Supergirl might not get to her in time, but that went away when she felt strong hands on her body. One held her at the crook of her knees, the other on the small of her back as she was pulled closely to the blonde hero. Her arms locked around her shoulders as they shot back up into the air.

“What is that?” Supergirl yelled over the roar of the wind around them.

“Leviathan.”

Blue eyes glowed red as heat vision shot across the space between them, hitting Rama Khan directly in the chest. At first it looked like it was going to work, rocks exploding from his body and floating around them. Then, he formed back together, using his powers to fling the rocks at the two women. 

Lena watched with a terrified look on her face before pressing it into Kara’s neck, blonde hair tickling her cheek. Faster than a bullet, Kara flew them away, holding Lena close. Once they were a safe distance away, Kara slowed down so it wouldn’t be too cold on Lena with the wind blowing around them.

Kara’s grip didn’t loosen until her feet touched down in the lobby of the DEO. She still held Lena a moment longer before setting her down. “We will talk about this after we get the others updated,” Supergirl mumbled before walking down the steps toward Alex and Brainy.

***

It was decided that Kara needed to go to the Fortress of Solitude to find a weapon to stop Rama Khan. Without a second thought, she invited Lena to go with her. A perfect place for them to talk, she told the brunette. After a little back and forth, Lena agreed, and Kara took her to her penthouse to get her a warm jacket before they were off.

They flight to the Fortress was like any other Kara did with Lena. A strong grip on her as Lena held on tightly, not wanting to look where they were going. She was still terrified of heights. Her face stayed buried against a warm neck the entire time.

Lena knew they were there when the air around them got frigid. Flying was cold too, but this was a more steady, bone chilling cold. Kara set her down again, her boots sinking into the snow as Kara unlocked and let them in.

They were walking further into the Fortress when Kara finally broke the silence, stopping where she was to look at the other woman.

“Lena, what were you thinking? You jumped off a cliff! What if--what if I didn’t get to you in time?” Tears burned behind blue eyes as she stared into the green ones across from her.

“Kara, darling, I knew you would catch me. You always do. It was the only way for me to get away from him. If I didn’t jump, I don’t know what would’ve happened to me.”

Reaching out, Lena took soft hands in her own, squeezing them gently, reassuringly.

“Lena, I can’t lose you..”

“And you won’t. I’m here with you. You’re my hero, Kara. I know you will always save me.” Giving her a soft smile, Lena leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s lips. “I’m sorry I frightened you.”

The kiss was quick, gentle, but after, Kara pulled Lena close, hugging her tight. Her forehead rested on the CEO’s shoulder. “I love you, Lena.”

“I love you, too, Kara. Now let’s go find something to stop Rama Khan so we can go home, okay? Movies and pot stickers at my place tonight, sound good?

“Yeah, that sounds really good. Let’s get going, it’s just down this way.”

Hands clasped together between them, swinging gently as they walked toward their destination. Different shelves were covered with weapons of all kinds. Kara’s most hated one, Myriad, sat off on one of the shelves. She was glad to know Lena wasn’t in National City at the time to experience it years ago.

“I think this one will work.” Lena held a rather large gun in her hands for Kara to see,  _ Luthor Corp _ gleaming on the side of it. “I can make a few changes to it. A weapon created by Lex for evil to be used for good.”

“Let’s get it back to the DEO and you and Brainy can work on changing it.”

***

It was a few hours for Brainy and Lena to change the gun to what they needed, and then she went home, ready to meet Kara a little later. The hero had to stay at the DEO for a while longer to go over everything with Alex. Once they knew they were prepared, the blonde finally got to leave.

She tried not to break the sound barrier with how fast she took off from the DEO. She landed in an alley a block from Lena’s building so she could change and walk the rest of the way. Blend in, act a little normal. She got to the door, unlocking it with the key Lena had given her a few months ago.

Her senses were immediately hit by the smell of Chinese food. She would admit, sometimes superhuman speed was really help to get across the living room to the kitchen. She snagged a pot sticker, popping it into her mouth and humming at the taste.

“Lena, I’m here! Want me to get the TV set up for movies?”

“Yes please, darling. I’ll be out in just a moment. You can pick either Netflix or Hulu to find something!”

Kara was scrolling through the recommended movies on the home screen of Hulu when Lena emerged from her bedroom. The blonde was in awe of her girlfriend. In sleep shorts, Kara’s old National City University sweatshirt Lena took and never gave back, and no makeup, damp waves hanging over her shoulders. The adorable look was topped off with fuzzy socks on her feet and her thick rimmed glasses pushed up on her nose.

Lena grabbed a bottle of wine, tucking it under her arm and bringing two glasses with her. She knew the alcohol wouldn’t do anything to Kara, but she knew she liked the taste of it. The food was already spread across the coffee table, courtesy of Kara.

The blonde was in a similar outfit to her girlfriend. Sweatpants, one of Lena’s Metropolis University shirts, and just as fuzzy socks. Her glasses were on the table beside them and her hair pulled up into a very messy bun.

Her arms opened up as Lena got to the couch, setting the glasses and bottle on the table before curling up in strong arms. She tucked her feet up next to her and pulled a blanket over their laps. Resting her head on Kara’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat, she let out a content sigh and closed her eyes. A lingering kiss was pressed to the top of her head as they sat there in comfortable silence.

The moment was broken by Kara’s stomach letting out a rather loud grumble, causing her to blush and Lena laugh loudly. 

“Well, now the moment is broken.” She pulled back a little, looking over at Kara. “I really am sorry for today. The last thing I ever want to do is worry you. I couldn’t think of any other way to get out of there.”

“I know, and it’s alright. I’m always going to worry, though. I care about you so much, Lena. But you’re right, I will  _ alway _ s be there to catch you. No matter what.”

Lips pressed together in a slow kiss, eyes fluttering as it deepens just a little. Kara’s fingers buried themselves into thick, long locks. Slowly, she slid her fingers through them, sighing into the kiss. Lena’s hands settled on Kara’s neck, holding close as, not wanting this moment to end.

The kiss, slow and passionate, ended as they both pulled back to take a breath. They didn’t go far, foreheads resting against each other as they held on to the other. 

“I love you, Lena Luthor.”

“I love you, too, Kara Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> This episode really hurt my heart. I knew it was coming, but still. And now no new episode until December? Come on! Anyway, I hope y'all like this! I'm just trying to make my heart happy. Feel free to come talk to me on twitter-sapphicbayley or tumblr-mcwiigon


End file.
